Twelve Paths Crossed
by KyrielF
Summary: What happens when twelve total strangers are chosen from a list of volounteers to live together in New York for a whole year? Will they get along or will the whole project become a disaster?
1. One Happy Welcome Wagon

[Disclaimer] Don't own Newsies, but I do own Kyriel. Ershey, Randy, Alexia, Dewey, and Erin belong to Ershey, Fighter, Aznkimmi, Morning Dew, and Zippy respectively.

'Allo! Kyriel here with another fic! Whoo, thanks to Ershey, Striker, Dewey, Fighter, and Zippy for letting me use their characters! Well, onto the fic!

~*~

Ershey's POV 

"Excuse me! 'Scuse… Ack! I'm sorry! Excuse me!" Honestly, don't people have manners? After tripping over an abandoned stroller, I finally make it outside into the bus arrival area of the airport. After fixing my disheveled, wavy brown hair, I smooth out the small red sticker on my brown jacket that reads 'Hello! My name is Ershey.' Looking around, I realize that, oddly enough, I am the first person to arrive at the bus stop. I say oddly, because I'm usually the person you're waiting for. I smirk. It felt good to be first.

Hearing the airport doors slide open, I glance behind me quickly as a guy about my age strolls out. He was pretty cute. He had brown hair like mine, only his was curly. He was tall too. Definitely someone I could see myself with. Too bad I'm too shy to walk over there and say 'hi'. It's not like I have a reason too, anyway. 'Hi! I'm a complete stranger who thinks you're hot. Date me?' Yeah, right. I glance over at him again. He seems to be waiting for something. What's that on his shirt?

"Hey!" I exclaim, pointing at the boy, who is now staring at me oddly, "You're one of the twelve students staying here for a year, aren't you?" He smiled friendlily at me.

"Yeah, I am!" he replied, grinning, "Are you? Well, obviously you are. You have a nametag, too!" He pointed at my nametag in the same way I had pointed at his. "Ershey, huh? That's an interesting name." Interesting? Is that bad or good?

"Well, it's just a nickname," I reply, smirking, "My real name's Trish. Trish Williams." I held out my hand for him to shake.

"Nice to meet you," he replied, shaking my hand, "I'm Aaron Raymond." Aaron Raymond? Wasn't that two first names?

"Nice to meet you, too," I said, letting go of his hand, "So, you got a nickname? It's kind of hard to shorten 'Aaron'."

"Just call me Mush." Mush?! Must… not… laugh…

Before our conversation could grow, the sliding doors opened again, revealing another guy and a girl. Their nametags read 'Michael' and 'Kyriel'.

"Is this where we're supposed to meet everyone?" I heard Kyriel ask. Her hair was jet-black and so were her eyes. Was that even natural? Michael nodded, looking around. These two looked like they already knew each other. By that, I mean they look like they could have been going out. I shook my head. That, of course, is impossible because none of us are supposed to have known each other before. I put on a friendly smile and waved at the two.

"Hi!" I said, grabbing their attentions, "You two part of the twelve students staying in New York for a year?" Damn, that was a lot to say each time someone walked through the doors. Michael and Kyriel nodded and walked over to me and Mush, smiling.

"Thank god!" Kyriel exclaimed, "I was beginning to think we were lost."

"If you had taken that left turn back at baggage claim, we would be," said Michael. Wow. They even acted like a couple. I just had to ask, but Mush beat me to it.

"Have you two met before?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow at them. Michael and Kyriel glanced at each other, then shook their heads.

"Unless you count meeting on the plane, no, we haven't met," Michael replied.

"Aren't we all not supposed to have met?" Kyriel asked, "That was the whole point of this little 'project'." She shot air quotes at all of us.

"Plane trips make her just a little moody," Michael commented.

"How would you know?" I asked, skeptically. Ah-HA! Cheaters! They have met!

"I had to sit next to her throughout the whole plane ride." Oh.

A whooshing noise told us that the sliding doors had opened again. We all turned and saw two girls, and a guy, all wearing nametags as well, walk out. The guy was holding a small ice-pack on his left eye. Ack, he must have gotten into a fight with someone. Poor guy.

"Are you okay, er, Gabriel?" I asked, reading his nametag and walking over to him. He pulled the ice-pack away from his eye, revealing a purple bruise underneath it.

"She fuckin' hit me!" he exclaimed, glaring at the girl next to him. She was shorter than I was and had wavy blonde hair with chocolate brown highlights, and her nametag read 'Randy'. She was glaring just as menacingly back at Gabriel.

"Well, it was your fault in the first place!" she shouted. Gabriel's eyes widened.

"MY fault? All I did was call you 'girl'!"

"Exactly!"

"…What?" Randy crossed her arms over her chest and didn't respond. I watched Gabriel roll his eyes before turning my attention to the dark haired girl beside the two. She looked Asian. Was she Asian? I think she's Asian. Yeah, Chinese. Awesome.

"Hey there!" I said waving at the girl. Well, now, wasn't I just the happiest welcome wagon today? She jumped, startled that I was talking to her. Her shyness faded away as soon as she realized I wasn't going to bite her and she smiled and waved back. I trotted over to her.

"I'm Ershey," I said, introducing myself, "And you are… Alexia! Ooh, pretty name."

"Thanks!" she replied, grinning proudly. Oh, she's cute. Yes. People will definitely love her. "Your name's pretty cool. Ershey… reminds me of chocolate." She likes my name! Muahaha. The sliding doors opened again, but this time only one person came out. He looked Chinese, too, was tall and had dark hair like Alexia's. Awesome. I walked over to him, smiling.

"Hello!" I said, waving, "I'm Ershey and you're… Kevin! Nice to meet you!" I think he thinks I'm weird. He gave me an odd look before forcing out a smile and shaking my hand. He must be shy. Leaving him to mingle with Alexia, Gabriel, and Randy, I walked back over to Mush, Michael, and Kyriel.

"Well," I said, running a hand through my hair, "That's eight of us."

"Where are the other four?" Kyriel asked.

"Right here." came a voice from behind us. We turned around and saw two more guys and two more girls standing behind us. By reading their nametags, I discovered that their names were Erin, Lillian, Lucas, and Trey. I didn't have time to greet the four before a black bus pulled up next to the sidewalk we were standing on. The doors opened, and a short woman, wearing a business suit and a friendly smile stepped out.

"Well, you must be the twelve students staying here for a year." How come it didn't sound as stupid when she said it? "So, if you'll all just follow me onto the bus, we'll get you to the house faster than you can say 'move it'!" Move it. Okay, didn't work.

We all filed onto the bus while the woman counted to make sure we were all there. I took a seat next to Kyriel as the last person, Kevin, got onto the bus and the door closed.

"Well, now," the woman began again, once the bus had started moving, "Why don't you all introduce yourselves? I mean, you're going to live with each other, you might as well get to know each other!" She chuckled. I actually didn't think that 'joke' was too funny. "So," she continued, smiling, "Why don't you all state your name, age, where you're from, and what sorts of things you like? Starting with you." She looked at me. Darn you, Ersh, for sitting at the end. I cleared my throat.

"Hello!" I said, smiling, "Uh… I'm Trish Williams but you can all call me Ershey. Actually, I'd prefer if you'd call me Ershey. Anyway, I'm eighteen years old and I'm from Washington state. I like to sing, dance, write, read, watch movies, and listen to music, I guess. Yeah, that's it." Hm, not bad Ersh. That could have gone worse. Next to me, Kyriel fidgeted.

"Hi!" she said, waving at everyone and making eye contact, "I'm Kyriel Delson, and I don't have a really cool nickname, like Ersh, here," she nudged me, "but you can call me Ky, or Kyri or whatever. I'm eighteen, too, and I'm from Honolulu, Hawaii. I like singing, writing, acting, listening to music, watching movies—."

"Are you and Ershey the same person?" Trey asked, smirking. I laughed and so did Kyriel. It was just then that I noticed that Trey's left eye was covered with an eye-patch. I guess I never got a good look at him before. I wonder why he has to wear it.

"And I like rain," Kyriel finished. Rain? I don't like rain. Well, there's one difference. I looked over to the person next to Kyriel – Michael. Hm, figures.

"Hi," said Michael in a less enthusiastic tone than mine and Kyriel's, "I'm Michael Reeves and I guess you can say my nickname is Skittery. No one calls me that anymore, though, so I don't really expect you to. I'm nineteen and I'm from Los Angeles, California. I like… lots of stuff. Yeah, okay, who's next?"

"Me," said Gabriel, who had put the ice-pack away, "I'm Gabriel Lawson, but just call me Gabe or Spot, and I'm from Germany. I'm not full German, though, just half. My dad's American. Anyway, I'm eighteen and I like sports, and girls of course." He flashed all the girls a smirk. I rolled my eyes. Give me a break.

"My turn!," exclaimed Lillian, jumping up, "I'm Lillian Rembrandt, but I like to go by Dewey, so just call me that. I'm eighteen and I'm part German, too! I live in Ireland though, so that's where I'm from. I like talking, socializing, and joking around with people. You can say I'm a real people person." Ooh, I like her.

"Alright, I'm next," said Trey, clearing his throat, "I'm Trey Hunter, but just call me Blink, alright?"

"Why Blink?" asked Alexia. Blink chuckled and pointed at his eye-patch.

"That's a little obvious, don't you think?" he smirked and continued, "Anyway, I'm nineteen and from France, the country of love!" He put on a devilish smile and wiggled his eyebrows at me and the other girls, causing us to laugh. "I spent a couple years in the United States when I was kid which is why I don't have a French accent. But you guys don't care! Anyway, I like making new friends, laughing, telling jokes, and making other people laugh." Boy, that wasn't obvious.

"Guess I'm next," said Mush. I know that if I hadn't been sitting with everyone, I'd be grinning like a fool. "My name's Aaron Raymond and—."

"Aaron Raymond?" said Kyriel, arching an eyebrow, "Isn't that two first names?" She IS me.

"You could say that," Mush said, laughing. Good personality. Hooray! "Anyway, I like to be called Mush and I'm eighteen. I like movies, music, er, and other things average teenagers like. Oh! And I'm from Spain." Ooh, Spain! Hey, I know Spanish. You know he'd probably tease me because I can't speak it too well. Oh, well. He turned and poked Randy. "Your turn."

"I'm Randy Peterson," Randy said in monotone, "I'm eighteen and people back home in New York used to call me Fighter, and I'm sure you'll all find out why soon enough. Of course, there's already one of us who knows the reason." She smirked at Gabriel who shot her a glare. "Anyway, I like to fight, read, and write."

"Who's next?" asked Lucas, looking around, "Oh, alright, I'll go next."

And so it went on like that until everyone was finished introducing themselves. I learned that Lucas was from Florida and loved to pull pranks on people. Note to self: Be careful around him. I'd rather not sit on a whoopee cushion without knowing it. Actually, I'd rather not sit on a whoopee cushion at all.

Erin was from Ireland and seemed like a really good listener. She seems like she has a sort of 'bad girl' attitude about her. She and Randy would definitely get along.

Alexia was all I thought she would be – a bit on the quiet side, but with a loud personality once you got to know her. I love her accent, too! She's from London.

Kevin didn't really talk much. He seems like a quiet person, a person you'd have to pull out of their shell. All we got out of him was his full name, Kevin Owen, and where he was from, Italy.

Now, I know it's bad to judge, but I can already see what 'groups' were forming. It would be me, Mush, Kyriel, Michael, and Alexia in one group while Randy, Gabriel, Erin, Lucas, and Dewey were in another. I saw Blink as sort of the person who everyone loved, therefore he wasn't in a specific group. Kevin… I don't know, he'd just have to choose for himself, for now.

"We're here!" said the woman, interrupting my thoughts as the bus stopped. You know, she never did give us her name. "All your bags and other belongings have been taken into the house from the airport already. I'll leave it to all of you to choose rooms and everything. So, welcome to your new home!"

I stood up and walked off the bus, staring up at the house that would be my home for the next year.

~*~

Well, there's chapter one! I plan on having a different character's point of view for each chapter. I decided to start off with Ershey since it was her birthday yesterday! :D Review, and Skittery will tap dance for you! [Skittery: WHAT?!]


	2. Rooming and Pizza

Yay! Another chapter! ^^ Now Fighter can stop buggin' me-- Er, I mean, yay! Another chapter! *hugs Fighter* Anyway, here it is! Oh, wait! Skittery! [Skittery: What? Oh. NO!] Aw, come on... we promised! [Skittery: Correction, YOU promised!] Pleeeease? It'll all be over in a few seconds... [Skittery: *sigh* Fine. *starts tap dancing and does a little twirl*] Thank you! [Skittery: *grumbles*]

Now, onto the chapter!

~*~

Michael 

"Damn."

That was all I could say once I had gotten off the bus and seen our house for the first time. It was fucking huge! Three stories high, tons of windows, and hopefully a lot of rooms. No offense to any of the other guys, but I'm not too into sharing rooms with other people. Well, one person, maybe, but more than that – no way. I don't really like being around a lot of people at one time. Weird, right? Since I decided to volunteer to share a house with eleven other people for a whole year, right? Well, it was better than being stuck in Los Angeles, living in a college dormitory with the president of the chess club, and working at Burger King where the only new people I came in contact with were the ones I asked, "Would you like fries with that?" Yes, I led a happy, happy life.

"Holy shit! Look at this place!" Blink shouted from behind me as the bus pulled away. Well, good to know I wasn't hallucinating about the size of this place. I watched as he zoomed past me and to the front door of the house, beaming. There came more "ooh"s and "ahh"s from the rest of the group as we all made our way over to Blink.

"Where's the key?" Blink asked, looking around, "Who has it? Who has it? Hurry up! I want to get in!" I'd say he was a little over-excited…

"Why don't you just check if it's open, first?" suggested Kyriel. Ah, Kyriel. I had to admit, I was developing a crush on her. She was kind, funny, didn't take jokes too literally and was cute as hell. She can get really talkative, too. I learned while sitting next to her on the ten hour trip over here to never give her sugar in large amounts. Too bad the flight attendants didn't know when they were passing out ice cream. Kyriel spent at least three of the ten hours rambling on and on about… what was it? Ah, yes, how the kids in the Trix commercial never give the rabbit any cereal. She finally fell asleep after the sugar wore off. Oh, and guess where she fell asleep? On my shoulder. Of course, I couldn't complain. She's really cute when she sleeps. Whoa, how long have I been standing out here all alone?

I rushed inside, hoping no one noticed that I had been standing on the doorstep alone for about three minutes. They obviously didn't, because they were all too busy running up and down the stairs, and looking at the different rooms of the house. The interior of the house was even better than the outside. There were stairs in the middle of what I guessed we'd be calling the lobby, a huge kitchen with nearly every cooking appliance you could think of, a bathroom in each bedroom (there were six, which meant two people would each be sharing a room), a game room, and a living room with a huge wide screen television. Not to mention a study with three computers, and other places to just hang out.

Damn, how much did this all cost?!

"This place is awesome!" Ershey shouted from the top of the stairs. I looked up at her.

"Hey, Ershey, do you know where they put all our bags and stuff?" I asked. She nodded enthusiastically.

"Up here in the hallway with all the bedrooms," she replied before disappearing into that very hallway shouting, "This place is fucking huge!" I walked up the stairs to the third floor and into the hallway Ershey had disappeared into. Well, she wasn't lying. All of our luggage, minus the ones that had been retrieved by Ershey, were lined up against the walls. Grabbing my suitcases, I noticed that some people had already started claiming rooms. Jeez, we had only been here, what, half an hour? Anyway, the rooms that had been claimed had pieces of paper taped to the doors with the names of their occupants.

Erin and Randy. Hm, well they seemed to get along pretty good on the bus.

Kevin and Blink. Now, there's a mystery. The quiet one with the loud one. Well, opposites attract I guess.

Dewey and Alexia. Can't say too much there. I don't know them well enough yet. Were these all going to be same gender rooms?

Ershey and Mush. Oh, guess not. They seemed to get along pretty well, too. They kept glancing at each other on the bus. Oh, I know where that's going to lead. Anyway, next room. I turn around to look at the room across from Ershey and Mush's.

Kyriel and.

Do I even dare? Oh, what the hell. I rummaged around the pockets for a pen and wrote 'Michael' on the bottom. Gabe and Lucas probably would have gotten along better with each other than they would have with me. I opened the door, and walked inside.

Not only was the house big, but the rooms were pretty huge, too. Of course, they had to be big enough for two people. There were two beds (well, duh), each at opposite ends of the room with white sheets and at least six pillows. There was a closet on the walls next to each bed to store our clothes, a dresser to store our other belongings, a bathroom, and one of the hugest fucking windows I've ever seen. Nice.

Deciding to unpack later and join the others, I walked out into the hallway and back down the stairs. Someone was shouting. Wait, no, two people were shouting. I looked over the railing as I made my way down. Blink, Ershey, Mush, and Kyriel seemed to be crowded around—oh, I knew it.

"Hey! I fuckin' apologized!" yelled Gabe, glaring at, you guessed it, Randy. She scoffed.

"Well, I don't forgive that easily," Randy growled, fists clenched at her sides, "So if you don't want another black eye, I'd suggest just leaving me the fuck alone!"

"Guys! Guys!" exclaimed Blink, jumping in the middle of the two of them and waving his arms around, "This is no way to start off the year! Calm down!"

"He's right," said Mush, "Can't you just forget what happened earlier for now? We're supposed to be trying to get along…"

"I'm willing to put it behind me for now," said Gabe, "It's her who won't let up!" Randy glared at Gabe for another moment before her expression softened and she unclenched her fists.

"Fine," she said calmly, "But I may not be so nice next time." She turned on her heel and walked off into the living room, where I suppose more of us were.

"What was that all about?" I asked once I'd reached the others. Gabe shook his head.

"I don't have any idea," he said, "I guess she's just a complicated person…"

"Yeah, well, you're bound to figure her out sometime this year," Ershey said optimistically.

"Yeah!" Mush agreed, clapping Gabe on the back, "You know how girls are, sometimes." Ershey and Kyriel both let out exaggerated coughs before smirking at each other.

"Well, I'm going to go upstairs and unpack," said Gabe, heading upstairs.

"By the way," I shouted after him, "You're sharing a room with Lucas!"

"Alrighty then!" he shouted back before disappearing into the hallway. Just then, Lucas appeared in front of us.

"What? I heard my name," he said, running a hand through his sandy blonde hair.

"Oh, no, it was nothing," I replied, "Just saying that you and Gabe were sharing a room."

"Ah, I see," he said uncertainly.

"Something wrong with that?" There had better not be something wrong with that. I'd rather not switch rooms…

"No," Lucas replied, "I just don't know him too well." Ershey giggled.

"Well," she said, "None of us know each other too well!" Lucas laughed, remembering that fact.

"True, true," he said, grinning, "Guess I should go unpack, too." He jogged past the five of us and up the stairs. I felt someone poke my arm. I turned and found Kyriel next to me.

"So, that means we're sharing a room?" she asked, smirking, "Haven't you gotten sick of me, already?" I smiled back.

"Well, I spent ten hours trapped on a plane with you. What's a whole year, eh?" I said, enthusiastically. Kyriel laughed. I like her laugh.

"So, what do you say we celebrate the new year?" asked Blink, jumping up, "Let's order pizza!" Okay, he really needs to stop jumping.

"We're in New York and you suggest pizza?" Ershey asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What? I like pizza," Blink replied. Ershey rolled her eyes.

"Fine, fine, pizza! I'll go tell the others." With that, she made her way out of the lobby and into the living room.

I had to agree with Ershey, though. Pizza? I didn't travel for ten hours across the entire country for pizza. Although, I had to admit, I was pretty tired from the trip. Fine, pizza. Whatever.

"YES!" Blink exclaimed, rummaging around for a phonebook, "Pizza, pizza, I love pizza! Pizza—." Oh, good god.

"Please, don't sing," Kyriel said, cutting him off. He stopped. Whew.

~*~

All the characters who didn't appear in this chapter will most likely appear in the next *nod*. It shall be in Fighter/Randy's POV! Review and Skittery will--mmgghhpphh! [Skittery: *covers her mouth with his hand* Just review...]

Shout-outs:  
**Ershey** - *pokes* Yes, yes, Kim and I are very shneaky. :D Don't worry, I shall not forget FL!  
**Dewey** - Muaha, no problem addin' in Runner! And poor Spot, gettin' hit by a GIRL! Muahaha.  
**SpotLover421** - WOW! There really IS an Aaron Raymond? Interestin'...  
**TheLoneReed** - I KNEW you'd like that part! Shnookums? Haha, never been called that before...  
**Zip1899** - 'Allo Zippy! Hehe, glad you're anticipatin' the next chapter! :D  
**Imrickjamesbitch4** - Thank you! :D  
**Soaker** - That chapter was a little hard to write with all the intros.. Well, glad you thought I did okay with it. :D  
**azn-kimmi** - Hahaha, you and Fighter both loved that part! Thanks for helpin' me get everythin' organized for this fic, by the way!


	3. Rude Wakeup Calls and Tacos

YAY! Another chapter! [Skittery: Don't forget about Fallen Leaves!] Meep. Oh, yes. I must work on that later tonight... Ehehehe... But for now, enjoy the next chapter of TPC!

~*~

Randy 

Well, yesterday was eventful. My housemates seem okay, although I'm pretty sure they're all going to get on my nerves at least once this year. Hell, Gabe's already made me mad twice! God, he's a fucking jerk. A sexy son of a bitch, but a fucking jerk nonetheless. I swear, if I didn't think he was cute, I'd have done more physical damage to his face than just that stupid black eye. He deserved it, anyway, calling me a girl and trying to hit on me. Whatever. I can't let one person bring down my whole year.

Anyway, I awoke this morning to someone yelling, "MEETING IN THE LIVING ROOM!" What a nice way to wake up.

"Whoever that is better shut the hell up. Some people are trying to sleep!" groaned Erin from across the room. My thoughts exactly.

"OH, COME ON!" came the yelling voice again, "WAKE THE HELL UP AND GET DOWN HERE!" Fine! I'm up! I'm up!

After pulling on some socks (what? It was cold!), I trudged sleepily over to Erin's bed in an attempt to wake her up. After smacking her over the head with my pillow, she decided to get up.

"Damn," she said, rubbing her head, "Why do you have to hit so hard?!" I rolled my eyes.

"I wouldn't have had to hit you if you had just got out of bed!"

"I SAID," came the voice again, "WAKE THE HELL—."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Erin and I yelled simultaneously. Oddly enough, the person yelling heard us and stopped. After stepping quickly into the bathroom to splash water onto our faces, Erin and I made our way into the hall where the others were slowly making their way downstairs.

"That was Blink, wasn't it?" I heard Gabe ask as he rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"What do you mean?" replied Dewey, as we all walked lazily down the stairs.

"The one yelling," said Gabe, "I swear I'll kick his ass." Not if I don't get to him first. Or Gabe, for that matter.

Once in the lobby, we discovered that the person yelling was, indeed, Blink. He wasn't alone, however. Standing right behind him were Ershey, Mush, Lucas, and Alexia. Oh, I get it. These were the morning people. Well, they're the minority, so this had better be the last meeting we have at the crack of dawn.

"Good morning!" exclaimed Blink cheerfully, "I see you all heard me, eh?" YOU THINK?!

"Do we really have to walk all the way over to the living room?" Dewey yawned. Good idea!

"Yeah," I agreed, "I mean we're all here right now. Why not just have your little meeting here?" I watched as Blink took this into consideration before he started nodding.

"You've got a point. Okay, make yourselves comfortable—."

"On the marble floor and staircase," Erin muttered. I giggled. God, I hate that word. I am making a vow right here never to say the world 'giggle' ever again.

"Hey, you're the ones who wanted the meeting here!"

"Fine, fine," Erin replied, rolling her eyes, "It was just a joke. Continue, continue." We all took seats on the steps of the first flight of stairs, with the exception of the crazy morning people who decided to remain standing up.

"Okay, then," Blink said, clapping his hands together, "As you can see, this how is really, really big, right?" There was a soft murmur of "Right…" and the slow nodding of heads. "Well, as you can also see, the refrigerator is fully stocked… for now. So, we have to have money to pay for food and the electric bill and stuff like that right?" Again, the murmur of "Right…" and the slow nodding of heads. "So—." Oh, I get it.

"We have to all get jobs," I said, knowing that's exactly what Blink meant. He even gave me the biggest smile ever, telling me I was right. Wow, he's way too much of a happy person… Is it even possible to be that happy all the time?

"A job?" Gabe asked, "You woke us up this early to tell us that we need to get a job?" As much as I didn't want to agree with the asshole, I was tired and he had a point.

"Well," said Alexia, crossing her arms over her chest, "We figured we needed to get an early start!" Then again, that was a good point as well.

"Okay, then!" Blink said, clapping his hands together again. I swear, he reminded me so much of a football coach there. "Try to get jobs near the house, okay? For now, at least, since we don't have the money to rent a car just yet." I noticed that. You know, they gave us this huge house with everything BUT a car. Smart. Very smart.

"Ready? BREAK!" Blink exclaimed, jumping up. Football coach, football coach, football coach…

Me, Erin, and the rest of the normal-waking-hour-people made our way back up the stairs and into our rooms to change.

"So," said Erin, pulling on a jacket, "You got any idea of what kind of job you want?" I shrugged as I bent down to tug on my sneakers.

"I guess I'll just go walk around for a bit and check out the restaurants and stuff," I replied, "What about you?"

"I don't know," Erin replied, picking up a brush on her dresser and proceeding to fix her hair, "I was thinking maybe a Harley Davidson store." Eh?

"A Harley Davidson store?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow at her. Stupid shoe! Get on, get on, get on! There.

"What? I like motorcycles!" she replied, making her way out the door. I followed her out the door and down the stairs into the lobby. Motorcycles? Hm, well that's a little different.

As I made my way out of the house, I started thinking of where exactly to get a job. What kind of things do I like? Well… there's fighting of course, but where was I going to get a job fighting? Come on, Randy, you know this city like the back of your hand. You're from here, anyway! Think, think, think! Where do I always go? What's my favorite place? DING. Huh, so that's what it's like to have the light bulb in your head go off.

I ran a short distance down the street in front of the house, my destination clearly set in my mind. Once I reached the building, I looked up at it and smiled. Perfect! I mean, what's better than this place? There's no way a job here can piss me off. Entering the building, I walk right up to the counter where an employee is eagerly waiting.

"Welcome to Taco Bell, may I take your order?"

~*~

Meep. Sorry that was a bit shorter than the other chapters... Hehe, wanna know something cool? Okay, it ain't really cool, but I woke up at like, 2am last night with the whole job idea in my head and just had to put it down on paper so I wouldn't forget. Oh, fine, I thought it was cool.

FF.net hasn't shown all my reviews yet, so I can't remember what you guys said, so I can't make shout-outs! [Skittery: That was a run-on sentence.] Graah, shush. Anyway, read, review and Skittery will eat Trix cereal! *takes out a bowl and starts eating cereal* [Skittery: *takes bowl away from Kyriel* Silly Kyri, Trix are for Skitts!]


End file.
